Nobody Ever Mentions The Weather
by Konstantine-De
Summary: AU. Bella remembers Edward as that geeky boy she spent her summers with when she was younger, but they didn't stay in touch. Now she is 19, in Dartmouth, and she suddenly receives an email from her old friend, that changes her life. Canon couples.


**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight, Edward, Bella, Alice, Jasper, Carlisle, Charlie...well, you get the point. Don't own Oasis, Prison Break, the Shining or Dartmouth either. I'm just playing with them.**

**This is something I wrote to get over my writers block, nothing serious. Still, reviews are appreciated.**

**I'm not abandoning my other story Good Girl either, I just needed to write something else. Get my creative juices flowing (That sentence made my mind wonder to all kinds of dirty places).**

**Oh, and this story will be 4, maybe 5 chapters long.**

* * *

**Nobody Ever Mentions the Weather**

**Chapter 1**

**September**

I don't feel as if I know you  
You take up all my time  
The days are long and the night will throw you away  
Coz the sun don't shine  
Nobody ever mentions the weather can make or break your day  
Nobody ever seems to remember life is a game we play

We live in the shadows and we had the chance and threw it away  
And it's never gonna be the same  
Cos the years are following by like the rain  
And it's never gonna be the same  
'Til the life I knew comes to my house and says  
Hello

"Hello" by Oasis

**September**

_21.09.2009. E_Cullen: Hi. How are you doing? What's new in Forks?_

A short email, just 9 words in it, but it started this whole mess and, eventually, changed my life.

How are you doing? What the hell kind of question was that? Who sent email like this to someone they hadn't talked to for more than 10 years?

Apparently, Edward Cullen did.

Let me start from the beginning. My name is Isabella Swan, but I prefer Bella. It isn't quite as snobbish sounding as my full first name. Besides, Isabella was the kind of name royal couples gave their daughters, a name that befitted fairy tale princesses. And I was no princess.

My parents, Renee and Charlie, once upon a time were a regular couple that fell in love, got married and had a daughter. Charlie and Renee were high school sweet hearts that fell in love way too fast and got married even faster. They got hitched at the age of 19.

When they got married, my mom was already pregnant with me. We never talked about that, but I knew since I learned to count in first grade. Till this day I am not sure, if they married because of me or they would have done it even if there wasn't a baby on the way. I never asked them, and frankly I didn't want to. I think I already knew the answer; I didn't need an awkward conversation to be sure.

I was just two years old when fairy tale ended. My mom decided that she wanted more from life, that Charlie and Forks wasn't enough for her. My mom and I moved to Phoenix, where my new life began. It was just me and my neurotic mother for next 15 years. I love her and I can honestly say that growing up with Renee was an adventure. Whether it was a good or bad one is yet to be determined.

I spent most of my life in Phoenix, but every summer I went back to Forks to see my dad. Every summer I spent at least a month with my dad. Charlie was, and still is, a perpetual bachelor. In a way, he never got over Renee. Charlie never remarried, I'm not even sure that he dated anyone after my mom. In his "bachelor pad" were pictures of three of us – Charlie, Renee ad baby Isabella. One picture could be understandable, two were OK, three were slightly creepy but more than three were officially weird. I counted fourteen pictures of us all around the house – there may have been more I didn't know about.

Despite all that, I liked my summers in Forks. Yes, Forks is in the middle of nowhere, it always rains and there's absolutely nothing to do, but it has its own charm. I could stay inside, read and watch TV; those activities could hold my attention for a week at least. Charlie had to work, so he couldn't spend a lot of time with me. He woke up to go to work at 6 AM and came back around 7 PM. That is something I never fully understood – why would a police officer, who worked in a small town where nothing ever happened, need to work so hard?

Charlie was married to his work, after divorce officer's job, fishing and watching sports on TV were his only passions.

But my summers in Forks were amazing not because of rain clouds, my dad's shitty cooking or numbing silence. My summers where made brighter by one awkward, nerdy boy – Edward Cullen.

Edward and his family were from Seattle. His dad Carlisle was a well known doctor. His family was well off and Carlisle earned enough, so Edward's mom, Esme, didn't have to have a job. Esme was a housewife. You know - country club regular, charity event planer – that kind of housewife. But I have nothing bad to say about Carlisle and Esme, they were amazing people. It's like they stepped out of Pleasantville.

Every summer Carlisle took time off from work so that he and his family could escape the city. They had a beautiful summer's house, which looked more expensive than any other house in Forks, where they stayed and "enjoyed the silence and wonders of nature" or whatever rich people enjoy in place like this.

When Charlie had to go to work, he dropped me off at Cullen's house; Esme was kind enough to watch me. That's how I met Edward.

Edward was two years older than I was, but you couldn't tell that by looking at us. He was tiny for his age, very thin and overall awkward looking kid. When we first met I was 4 and he just turned 6 in that summer, but I was as tall as he was. The fact that he had big, nerdy looking glasses didn't help either. And his hair – Edward had the weirdest hair. Usually it was all over the place, but he tried hard to tame it. As a result, he had that slicked down look with a bit of cow lick.

And he was smart. I would even dear to say that he was genius kind of smart. But as it often happens being smart made him weird and socially unadapted. Edward loved biology, his grandfather taught biology in college and he told little Edward about plants, bugs and nature whenever they saw each other. His grandfather left a big impression on him – he loved exploring the nature, examining everything that crawled out from under the rock.

That's why I will always think of Edward as the Bug Boy.

When we first met, I tried to play with Edward; I even offered to lend him one of my Barbies so he could play house with me, but he was so shy and awkward, that he just blushed and run away to hide behind his mother. It took Edward a week to stop hiding behind his mom's skirts and come to talk with me. And once he started to talk with me, he wouldn't shut up about bugs, plants and how amazing leaches were.

In one word – gross.

But I want with him to explore forests around Cullen's house anyways. He picked up all kinds of bugs to show me and he always knew some kind of cool fact about them. If I remember correctly, he even talked me into picking up and playing with snails. I try to oppress that particular memory.

We were best friends for four summers. OK, we were the only friends each of us had, but that's not the point. In my defense, I just didn't know better. In kindergarten and school I didn't have any friends, neither did Edward. We never called each other in winters or anything. It was an unspoken rule – summers were Bella and Edward time and that's it.

Last time I saw Edward I was 8 years old. After that summer he never returned to Forks, instead his parents sent him to Chicago to spend time with his family, and I made a friend in Phoenix – Alice.

Imagine my surprise when Alice didn't know anything about spiders other than that they were icky! Instead of knowing Latin names for spiders, snails and bugs, Alice spoke fluent Girl – make-up, fashion, glamorous, sleepover, hotty – just few of the words I never used before meeting Alice. Now that I had friends in Phoenix and I was growing up, I wasn't sentenced to Forks for such a long time. At first I just visited for a week or two, but when I was 12 Charlie actually was the one to visit me in Phoenix. I guess Edward grew up too and made other friends than his pet cockroach BillyBob.

God, I hope so. For his sake own sake.

Pretty soon my past with the Bug Boy was an ancient history, left in Forks.

I always remembered Edward, but my memories faded with time. I remembered playing with snails, us climbing trees and that I thought he was a weird looking kid. Everything else obviously wasn't important enough to stay in my memory.

When I was 17, my mom remarried and I moved to Forks, it just felt like a right thing to do. All that newlywed happiness was making me depressed. I kept in contact with Alice; we called and emailed each other every day. She was one friend I would never lose.

The fallowing summer I met Esme one day in market. She and Carlisle were relaxing in Forks, Edward wasn't with them. He was already 19 by then – probably had better things to do than hang out with his folks all summer.

In Edward's case, better things to do probably involved play station, dissecting frogs and re-watching Star Wars for who knows which time. Yep, that was something I imagined Edward would do.

Esme asked for my email address – she had some cute pictures that she wanted to send to me. She did send me pictures with me and Edward. Yes, my memories were right – together we made a strange couple. Nerdy Edward and dorky Bella - match made in Geek land.

To clear it up, I wasn't exactly a pageant queen either. No one could ever say that I was a cute child. I didn't have curly, blond hair, blue eyes and rosy cheeks. Quiet opposite, really. Personally, I think I looked like that Wednesday girl from Adams family. I was thin, pale with muddy brown eyes.

Three weeks after that I received an email from E_Cullen. I don't remember what it said, but it was something along the lines of "Hi. Remember me? My mom gave me your email address, told me she met you. Heard you live in Forks now. How is it there?"

My reply was just as brief – I told him that I was OK, indeed lived in Forks now and I'm good. I assumed that he went to college by now, but I didn't ask about that. I didn't ask him anything.

He didn't send another email.

Until now, that is.

To make it more clear, now is two years after that email. Now is 19 years after I was born, 15 years since I met Edward and 11 since I last saw him. Now is me going to college, Dartmouth to be precise.

Now was the start of my freshmen year.

I just recently moved to new town, met my new roommate Rosalie, and started me new classes and also my new life. It was trilling and terrifying at the same time. Alice also attended Dartmouth, so at least I wasn't alone and so far I got along with Rosalie well. She seemed like a fucking ice-queen at first, but she warmed up to me after few days.

It's my first year in college. I should be going crazy, I should be out partying, hooking up with random guys and experiencing anything that there was to experience, yet somehow I found college life lacking. Or maybe it was me who had some problems.

Most of my days and nights were spent inside in my room, reading. I didn't make any new friends, except a shy girl Angela from one of my classes, her boyfriend Ben and Rosalie, of course. Alice, on the other hand, had already managed to hook up with some guy, find out that said guy was a complete jerk, when he tried to force her to come back to his dorm after their first date, and hook up with another guy that punched that potential rapist's lights out, when he saw that Alice needed help. My best friend's knight in shining armors was Jasper, and right now they were in that cute, yet annoying to everyone else, stage of their relationship. You know what I'm talking about – when their just holding hands all the time, gazing in each other's eyes and being all lovely dovey in every way possible.

Frankly, I was a bit home sick. I missed life in Forks (not that I would admit it out loud). It was strange, how alone you can feel while constantly being surrounded by hundreds of people.

It was Thursday night; I was alone in my room, because Rose was at her boyfriend's, when I checked my emails one night and found this message.

Yes, it was weird to hear from him now, but it's not like I had anything better to do, so I decided that I might as well answer.

_24.09.2009. Bella: Hi. I'm fine, can't complain. _(That's a lie, but he didn't have to know that) _I'm actually not in Forks, I'm in college now. _

There. Simple and short.

So it was Bella Swan that decided to write back to Edward.

But when I received another email from him in less than an hour it wasn't me, it was my loneliness that answered again.

_24.09.2009. E_Cullen: College, huh? I completely forgot that you are two years younger than me and should be out of high school by now. Where do you live now and which college do you go to?_

_I haven't been in Forks for so long; it has probably changed a lot since then._

_24.09.2009. Bella: I go to Dartmouth. I live on campus. Believe me, Forks is exactly the same – nothing new happening there._

It felt so good just to talk with someone I knew. I wanted his answer; I wanted to talk with him. This time he needed just few minutes to answer.

_24.09.2009. E_Cullen: No way, I go to Dartmouth too. Talk about coincidence. I live in an off-campus apartment. It's crappy, but I hope that I can find a better place soon. What exactly do you study?_

_24.09.2009. Bella: English. I want to join all those millions of English majors. :D I guess it's something I like, but I have no idea what will I do with that degree._

_What about you?_

I sent my message, and decided to turn in for the night. I felt exhausted for some reason, although I had few classes in the morning and then I spent the rest of my day reading book in my dorm room.

I didn't expect Edward to answer; I just hoped that he would.

I didn't expect to start a conversation via emails that went on for a month either, but I did.

***

_25.09.2009. E_Cullen: The most important thing is that you like what you do. There's no point in doing something you can't stand just because you could get a job there and there afterwards. _

_I'm in medicine. I love it. :D_

_How's student life treating you? Have you gotten used to the city and campus life?_

***

_25.09.2009. Bella: You're right. I agree that the most important thing is to do something you like. Of course, a well paid job with big check wouldn't hurt either. :D_

_Is it actually possible to get used to this? I think Forks made me in a small town girl – everything here is just so overwhelming. I love to take longs walks by myself, just wonder around aimlessly. It's my way of trying to escape. I think that in my sub consciousness I'm planning my prison break already, checking out the perimeter, finding the week spots in the fence. :D _

_***_

_26.09.2009. E_Cullen: It couldn't be that bad! It's only the first month, trust me when I say that, by the time you have to go home for Christmas, you will be reluctant to leave._

_Forks made you a small town girl? I thought you lived there only for two years? _

_BTW: It's better to go under the fence then over it. Believe me – I tried. :D Don't worry you will get used to it._

_***_

_26.09.2009. Bella: Couldn't be that bad? Says the guy who had (or has?) an escape plan of his own. Well, I don't want to complain...oh, who I am kidding. I want to complain!_

_Most of my classes ARE boring. I'm not good at making friends. All this partying just isn't my scene. I sort of miss home. _

_Hmm...There was something else to complain about, but right now my fingers are already tired from typing, so it will just have to wait._

_***_

_26.09.2009. E_Cullen: Well, I won't lie to you – I think Dartmouth is great! : P But still, if you need someone to hum a Mission Impossible theme song as you make your break, I'm your guy. :)_

_***_

_26.09.2009. Bella: Thanks for that, but I won't need your help._

_Firstly, I can always use my iPod for some sneaking around music. Secondly, I'm not going anywhere. I know it's just my shyness that has put me in Michael Scofield mode. _

_It will be fine; I just need a bit more time than most to adjust._

_***_

_26.09.2009. E_Cullen: I know exactly what you mean – I didn't know anyone when I moved here, but my roommate was an amazing guy, we get along really well. We now rent this apartment together. _

_What's your roommate like? I hope she's not the "I'm scared she might kill me in my sleep" kind._

_***_

_26.09.2009. Bella: LOL. "I'm scared she might kill me in my sleep" kind? Awhh, why didn't I get one of those? Sounds like fun! : P: D_

_No, my roommate is alright. At first she seemed like a complete snob, but we're fine now. Don't know, if I would like to rent an apartment with her, thou. She may not want kill me in my sleep, but she can be quiet nasty in mornings before her first cup of coffee._

_OK, going to sleep now._

***

_27.09.2009. E_Cullen: I found a picture of us sitting on a tire swing today. Good old times. You were just 5 years old back then so you probably don't remember that day._

***

_27.09.2009. Bella: No, I remember the day we took that picture. I remember us sitting on that tire swing as Esme took some pictures. Nothing else. Am I missing something?_

_***_

_27.09.2009. E_Cullen: Hmm, I guess it's better that you don't remember anything else. I have this vague memory of you running around naked in my back yard and swimming in our pool._

_***_

_27.09.2009. Bella: Oh, God! I order you to forget that right now! I'm serious. Go; hit your head against the wall or something. Maybe, if we're lucky, you will have amnesia._

_***_

_27.09.2009. E_Cullen: How exactly would amnesia be a good thing for me? Sorry, no can do. : P_

_***_

_27.09.2009. Bella: OK then. But the least you could do is to never, and I mean NEVER, mention incidents like that again. _

_Wait, where there other incidents like that?_

_On second thought, don't tell me – I don't want to know._

_***_

_27.09.2009. E_Cullen: OK, I promise to never mention your exhibitionist's tendencies. :D_

_Sorry, I have to go now. I and my friends are going out. Emmett, the guy that I rent apartment together with, said that all work and no play will turn him into a dull boy, so we have to go out and "get fun back in our lives". His words not mine._

***

_27.09.2009. Bella: Have fun! By the way, how are Esme and Carlisle? Last time I saw your mom was two years ago. Don't even remember last time I saw your dad. _

***

_28.09.2009. E_Cullen: Esme and Carlisle are fine. I guess nothing really has changed – to me they still the same mom and dad. A bit more gray but other than that it's same old, same old. I'm sure that they would like to meet you again._

_Honestly, so would I. I would love to catch up with my childhood's best friend. :D We go to the same college after all. You could send me your phone number, we could figure something out. _

_I know this amazing place – I'm sure you will love it._

And that's when it all changed. Speaking with Edward was easy, it was fun to exchange emails and joke about our "old days" but I never planned to actually meet him. The thought of meeting my old childhood friend Edward, the nerdy Bug Boy was terrifying. Amazing place I would love? He probably meant a zoo or botanic garden.

Truthfully, I hoped that Dartmouth and Hanover were big enough so we would never have to see each other again. I couldn't really explain why I didn't want to see him. There was no logical reason. He was a nice guy and all that, but...I don't know.

What scared me the most that what he wrote sounded suspiciously like a date? Is it? Or am I just reading way too much in it?

A date with Edward Cullen.

Yeah, right. Not going to happen.

But what if he thinks that it is a date? If I reject him I will come across as a total bitch. If I agree I will probably suffer through the most awkward date in my entire life. And if he wants a second date, what will I do then?

I didn't want to go anywhere with him, but I couldn't reject him either. What a girl's suppose to do?

Two days later I had my answer to that.

***

_30.10.2009. Bella: Yeah, we'll see. I'm kind of busy right now with something. _

_Catch you later._

_

* * *

  
_

**!!! R&R !!!**

**Reviews are appreciated. I even want to hear criticism. And, if you have nothing to say a smiley will do too. It's the thought that counts. **

**Make me happy! Please!?**


End file.
